On the Other End of the Line
by nannygirl
Summary: A phone conversation between Henry and Lucille following the events that occurred at the Langston home in "Loved in Return."


_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Resurrection or any of it's characters. I do not own the episode this story is based off of nor do I own any other episodes of the series. I do not own any other characters or other TV shows or movies that might be referenced in this story. I own nothing._

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _Hello everyone! How are you? Hope you're doing well! Enjoying the summer weather? Hope so! Today I have for you a short Resurrection story. It takes place during the finale Loved in Return, right after the events of that night but before the next morning when the family finds out about the outbreak. Thanks so much for stopping by to read it, this was just a little idea I started playing with and soon felt like I really had to write it. I hope you all like it! Also quick announcement if you go onto my profile page you'll find some new links, I've joined tumblr and started a Resurrection page where I'm posting videos, pictures, and fanfiction related stuff! Hope you'll check it out when you can! Thanks so much for all your wonderful support, hope you like it! Thanks for reading, please review if you can, and as always, please, Enjoy!_

 _ **Dedication:**_ _This story is dedicated to the brilliant writer and wonderful friend, TvFanaticDayDreamer. Happy birthday! Hope your day is an amazing one! You deserve it!_

* * *

 **On the Other End of the Line**

Staring out the window of her brother-in-law's house, Lucille Langston found herself wishing—not for the first time—that this house was closer to her own home.

If it were closer to the house she and her family lived in, she would be able to see for herself what was going on over there and find out if she really had to worry as much as she already was. Then again, if the two houses were closer together the safety of her son, and possibly Jenny, may not have been guaranteed. Jacob's headaches had stopped as soon as they were two blocks away from the house,

Lucille continued to gaze at the dark starry night sky before shifting her eyes to her phone that she held in her palm; the screen was as dark as the sky but was missing the twinkling specs of bright light coming from the stars.

It had been over two hours since she and the children had left the house and she still had not heard from Henry or anyone else for that matter.

She looked behind herself, smiling at the sight of Jenny asleep on Fred's sofa and Jacob on his armchair; each of them snuggled up under a blanket of their own.

It turned out that The Returned did in fact sleep; they just didn't sleep very much. Their sleeping habits were very different from the non-Returned and when they first came back, sleep was near impossible—as Lucille had experienced with Jacob and was now going through all over again with her husband. When they did sleep however, The Returned slept a deep, heavy sleep and wore the most peaceful expression on their sleeping faces.

Suddenly Lucille was torn out of her thoughts by the unexpected vibration in her right hand. Instantly she looked down at her phone to see it lit up and displaying the name 'Henry' in big white capital letters. Lucille felt her heart skip a beat when she read her husband's name, but she refused to feel any kind of relief until she heard his voice herself—and heard him say that he was okay.

Not wanting to waste another minute, she clicked the phone's screen and lifted it up to her ear; "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay," assured the voice that she knew by heart. "How you doing? How're the kids?"

After taking a brief moment to send a silent prayer up above, thanking God for watching over her husband, Lucille answered just one of his two questions, "Jacob and Jenny are fine, they're asleep now. We really need to talk to Fred about his linens. There was only one spare blanket in his linen closet and the other we had to get from his bedroom." The sound of Henry's chuckle reminded Lucille to stay on topic. "Jacob's headache is gone and so is his fever."

Henry nodded, "Good."

"How's everyone over there?" she asked, finally unable to keep the question to herself any longer.

"Everyone's fine, just fine," her husband assured, then because she had previously ignored it he repeated his earlier question. "How 'bout you?"

Lucille took a quick moment to glance over her shoulder, to make sure the children were still asleep, before she snuck out the front door and onto Fred's small porch. She'd heard his question the first time but had ignored it because out of everyone she felt like she was the one they needed to worry the least about—besides she needed to make sure everyone else was well and safe first.

"I'm sick with worry. What's happened over there, Henry?"

A sigh escaped Henry as he thought back to everything that had had happened in the past hour and a half. There had been so much of it, he didn't know where to start.

"It's a long story," he settled on but already knew that wouldn't satisfy his wife. "But I don't think we'll have to worry about Preacher James anymore."

Lucille slowly sat down on the wooden rocking chair, "He's dead?"

"He's a Returned, Lu, they…" Henry's reminder to Lucille swiftly became a reminder to himself as well. " _We_ can't die."

"So what happened then?" she questioned sounding more than a little confused.

Henry began to explain, "Marty shot him. Got him in the shoulder, pretty good in fact. After that Fred arrested him and once Maggie did a quick check on his shoulder Fred and Marty took him down to the station," he informed. "They're taking care of that True Living group that's still down there too."

Wordlessly Lucille nodded her head. She couldn't believe Preacher James, a man who was supposed to be a man of God, could cause so much chaos and fear. He was the same man who had helped Henry Return and now he had tried to make a mother and her unborn child disappear because he was convinced that that poor baby was somehow evil—and he had managed to convince many others of that same thing.

"What about his followers?" she asked, recalling the mob that had surrounded their home.

"Some of them took off as soon as they saw Fred and Marty with the preacher," he started to tell her. "Others stayed awhile longer but eventually they started to fade out. They're all gone now."

"What about…"

Henry already knew what Lucille was going to ask about, or rather _who_ , and he really didn't want to talk about _her_ ; so he repeated himself, this time with a little more emphasize. " _They're_ _all_ _gone_ , Lu."

Lucille nodded her head, feeling a sense of relief at both the reply and the fact that her husband apparently didn't want to talk more about it. After everything that happened this evening, she really wasn't up to talking about her mother-in-law.

"How's Rachel doing?" she asked instead.

"Mom and baby are both happy and healthy," Henry was glad to report.

Though Henry couldn't see her, Lucille's eyebrows rose upwards and a smile started to form on her lips, "She had the baby?"

"Maggie helped her deliver not long after Marty shot the preacher."

Lucille's smile continued to grow, this time with pride for her niece. "It was her first delivery, you know."

"Really?" Henry asked, he himself sounded quite impressed as well. "Guess this was a bigger night for Maggie than I thought."

These words made Lucille's grin fold into a frown. "What do you mean?"

Just a few seconds passed as Henry debated over whether he should tell Lucille what he knew, but he soon realized that if he was going to tell anyone it should be his wife.

"Don't tell Fred," he said, first and foremost. "But I think I saw Maggie and Marty…having _a_ _moment_ at the bottom of our staircase."

"Oh?" Lucille was clearly exultant on hearing this, her grin quickly made a reappearance. "Well, it's about time!"

Henry could only chuckle in agreement, the sound making Lucille smile even more. She had always thought there had been something building between her niece and the federal agent. They had appeared to click instantly. And who could forget how upset Maggie had been when Marty had gone missing for that one week? She had tried to confine her feelings to herself and she did a good job at hiding them from the entire town of Arcadia—with the exception of her aunt. Then when Marty came back to Arcadia, they had started living together! Lucille knew it was just a matter of time.

She was happy for her niece because she wanted her to be happy; after all she'd been through, she deserved some happiness. Marty was a good man too; he not only protected the Langston family but he seemed to really care about them too. Marty did everything he could to make sure Jacob stayed safe and remained with her and Henry. He brought their son back to them and for that Lucille would be forever grateful.

If it had been any other agent, there would have been a greater chance of Jacob being sent to an orphanage of some kind and Lucille would have never have gone on never knowing that her little boy was alive and was looking for her. That had to be a great fear of any mother. Lucille had already lived through the greatest fear of them all.

Thinking about mothers, reminded Lucille of the new mother staying at her home. "What did Rachel have?"

"A baby boy," Henry replied making Lucille smile softly and close her eyes on the other end of the line. "It's sort of nice to hear the sounds of a baby in this house again."

"I'll bet," she replied, her eyes now open and grin still intact.

"You should come here, hear it for yourself," suggested Henry. "It's safe for you and the kids to come back now. Or I can go pick you up if you're too tired to drive."

Lucille's smile expanded at the suggested and the thoughtfulness in it but knew she couldn't accept it. "No, I think we'll stay here tonight. Jacob and Jenny just fell asleep and you know how hard that is for them. I don't want to wake them."

"Right," Henry nodded understandingly. "What about you? You gonna get some sleep?"

"I don't know if I'll be able to," Lucille responded with making her husband frown as he listened to what she had to say. "Your brother doesn't have the things I need in order to get to sleep."

"Things? What things?"

"Well a blanket for one," Lucille said in a voice that reminded him of their earlier conversation. "I'm also missing my pajamas, Chamomile tea, _you_."

Hearing his wife say the word 'you' in a slightly sensuous tone, Henry began to smirk. "I'll be there in ten."

 **The End**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _So what did you think? Good? Bad? Ugly? All three? Be sure to let me know your thoughts in a review!_

 _Hope you all enjoyed this short story, the next chapter of The Unthinkable will be up soon and in the meantime feel free to check out my Resurrection tumblr blog. It's still small now but I'll post more exciting stuff once I get a few more followers lol_

 _Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, take care, and have a nice day!_


End file.
